The exchange program
by Fairy-Olivia
Summary: Olivia and her family are participating in an exchange program, but suddenly, Olivia notices a certain boy she read about in her favorite Manga. What's going on here? Will she find out what's behind these weird coincidences? Find out, how her not so normal world changed and got even more crazier. This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Prologue: The choice

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope I did a good job. As you'll see, English isn't my main language. German is, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I'll make.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Servamp, but I own me (yay!)**

* * *

**Exchange program**

Prologue: The choice

It were winter holidays and now, the big day has arrived. My family and I would pick an exchange student from Japan!

It would remain for half a year here in Germany. After one week of the summer holidays it would go back to Japan, and I would follow after a week. However, I would visit an English-speaking school and only incidentally trying to learn Japanese.

I quickly took my laptop and sat down with my parents on the couch.

"I'm so excited!" I said enthusiastically.

"Calm down ," said my father, laughing, because I was acting like a child at Christmas.

"Yeah, how is our code?" I asked, a little quieter. Each family got a confirmation code when they signed up, that they assume an exchange child. If you enter it, a list of the children still available would show up.

"Our code is: C2g-oh93-jKf6" dictated my father.

After I entered it and pressed enter, many children appeared. There was also a search option. You could choose, for example, if you wanted to have a girl or a boy, and also the exact age. There was also the option to choose a certain age range, that is, for example, 13-15 years, or 14-17.

We decided to first check out what was available. I saw that surprisingly many do not look like the typical Japanese. Many had blond, brown or red hair and their faces looked more European than Japanese.

Suddenly I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who had a very nice smile. Behind his back, I could see parts of a black cat that looked very cute.

„THIS ONE!" I yelled immediately. My parents were frightened exceedingly, and looked at me reproachfully.

„Would you stop shouting like this?!" My mother scolded me.

"Why this boy?" Asked my father.

It seemed that my parents didn't noticed the cat, so I decided to do not mention it, because otherwise they would've probably said something against it.

"He looks really sympathetic," I said truthfully.

"Mahiru Shirota," my mother read aloud. "He looks nice, but I think a girl would be better. After all, he's going to live with us for 6 months and I'm not sure if I want this for my 15 year old daughter..."

"Mom! Don't say something like this! "

Suddenly, a strange feeling flashed me.

Mahiru Shirota ... I had read this name in one of my Manga's, and he looked the same, and then the black cat. What was its name?

"Kuro ... or rather Sleepy Ash ..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" My mother asked, confused.

"Errr... nothing," I said quickly, but only earned suspicious looks.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. How can a fictional character from a Manga participate in an exchange program? I had to find out right away!

"We need to choose him! I just want him and only him! "

"Wait a minute. We don't know anything about him. Let's look at his profile first" my father tried to calm me down again.

I clicked on the picture with Mahiru on it and all the important information popped up.

_Name: Mahiru Shirota_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: July 7th_

_Size: 1.65 meters_

_Family: Mahiru lives together with his uncle Toru Shirota and his cat in Tokyo_

_Character: Mahiru can make friends quickly and is very industrious at school and at home. He is very responsible and helpful and he likes simple things._

_Skills: Because he is a lot home alone, he needs to do the whole homework alone, so he's very good at it. He likes to do the tasks. He is also very athletic._

_Languages: Japanese, English, German_

_Exchange time: 4-6 months_

_Location/s: Germany / America / Australia / UK / Austria_

"That sounds great!"

"I have to agree with you though. You could learn a lot from him. Then maybe one day you'll be useful in the household "my mother said.

"Ouch. Now that was fierce! "I said offended.

"I think we should check out others too"

„Okay…",I agreed, but made a bookmark for Mahiro's profile.

We browsed for 20 more minutes, but I still wanted Mahiru, and only him. I had to find out if he really comes from the manga, or whether he was a pretty good cosplayer, who even went so far as to change his name and so on.

"I'll stay with Mahiru," I decided.

"I think Hitori Kawasame was pretty good," objected my mother. Unfortunately, she seemed really quite nice and personable. She was 16 years old and lived in Tokio. She also likes to draw, just like me, but you need to make some sacrifices too.

"My stomach tells me that Mahiru is the right choice," I argued.

"Well, I think your opinion isn't going to change". My mother had given up. I won this fight!

"Yeah!". I quickly looked for the bookmark and clicked on it. At the end of Mahiru's profile was a field where "request" was written. I clicked on it and we came to another site. On the side was written that our request will be forwarded to Mahiru, and we are notified immediately if he confirms. However, I should also create a profile, and so I did.

_Name: Olivia *_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: October 1st_

_Size: 1.74 meters_

_Family: I live with my parents in a big house in Hamburg. My big sister moved out a few years ago and her room on the 2nd floor is free. We currently have no pets._

_Character: I am usually very crazy and in a good mood, but can be serious and helpful too. Unfortunately, I am often a bit lazy and would prefer to sleep all day, but if the weather is good, I am often with my friends outside and look forward to have fun with them. I also love cats and would like to have one._

_Skills: I am good at drawing and like to try out many different sport activities. I did Judo for 5 years and was almost always dancing. Currently I'm doing for almost a year archery and have started gymnastics. I also love swimming and spend a lot of time in the water._

_Languages: German, English, Latin_

_Exchange time: 3-6 months_

_Location / s: Australia / USA / Japan_

"So. That's it. I hope he confirms! "

"You forgot something. Send him a picture too",my mother suggested.

"Right! I almost forgot! "

I quickly searched my MacBook for photos and quickly found a suitable one.

In the photo, I was sitting in our garden on a swing hanging from our apple tree. My long hair was brown and the tips were a pastel turquoise color. I wore them open and they were a little bit wavy. On my green eyes I had applied a little eyeliner and painted my lips in a delicate pink. You could see in the photo that I'm wearing a braces and that bothered me a bit, but I had to live with it. I wore a black and gray cardigan with a loose white top, which I had put in a dark blue skirt. I wasn't wearing shoes.

"This is a beautiful photo," my mother said, smiling.

"Yes," my father simply said.

"Ok, I'll send it off now." I took a deep breath and clicked on "Send".

"Nailed It. Now we have to wait and hope"

**End of the prologue**

**I hope you liked the prologue and you will continue to read my story.**

**Reviews, Fav's and Follows are welcome!**

**Have a nice day everybody!**

**LG Fairy-Olivia Δ**


	2. Arrival

I am **SO** sorry! I know I'm such a bad person... But I didn't get inspired and school sucks and yada yada...

Well, I son't have specific uploading times. I'll just upload when I feel like it, but I'll write about 1000-2000 words in every Chapter. And I'm sorry because this chapter is very boring, but the interesting parts will come up later.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Servamp or any of it's characters!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

**December 26th**

One day after I had sent the request, the confirmation came via e-mail. Moreover Mahiru had sent a picture of him, Kuro and his uncle. They all looked as if they had just jumped out of the manga.

I told my best friend about my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Jorina, you know that I'm gonna get this exchange student from Japan in a few days, and that'll sound very weird, but ..."_

_"But?"_

_"In one of my manga there is a boy with exactly the same name, who looks exactly the same and also has a black cat named Kuro, and also lives alone with his uncle in Tokyo. And that's why I believe that it really is the boy from the manga "_

_"Seriously? Honestly ... I believe you've completely lost your mind. No wonder if you do nothing else than watching anime and reading mangas. Now you even imagine that you see anime characters in real life! "_

_"No, you don't understand! Everything matches! Absolutely everything, and I'll prove it. In the manga, the cat is a vampire, and I'll prove that Kuro is a vampire! "_

_„__Of course he is. Tch. You better deal with the real world and go find a boyfriend…you really need one!"_

_"Hey! What does that have to do with it? It's not my fault that the offer is so bad here. I can't stand these self-centered guys with unexpected moods… "_

_„__Hahaha, that's probably the smartest thing you said today". At this my friend and I laughed again and our little arguement was forgotten._

_End of Flashback_

I thought about what my friend said, and as the time went by, I found it ridiculous too. I would just enjoy the time with Mahiru.

Timeskip ~ Airport

"I'm so excited Mama!", I jumped around the whole time, earning strange looks from the other people.

"Calm down! Or do you want to scare him after the first few seconds? Wait at least a little, then he can no longer run away, "she said serious at first, but then mockingly.

"Haha very funny ,when did I ever scare somebody away? ... Alright I'll try to calm myself down ..."

I looked for a clock. It was 13:46. The plane should arrive at 13:30, so Mahiru would be here soon.

I quickly held up a large white sign with orange letters. I had made the sign myself and it had "Mahiru Shirota" written on it. Shortly afterwards, many people streamed through the exit.

I waved the sign aggressively in the air and my mother moved away from me, slowly but surely. Then I noticed how someone stopped in front of me and stared at me in shock. It was Mahiru.

Great first impression! Just as planned.

I waved at him and gestured that he should come to me. He then came slowly to me.

"Hi, I'm Olivia! Did you have a good flight? "

"Um, hi. I am Mahiru, and yes, thank you "

This was followed by awkward silence, but luckily my mother spoke up.

"Hello Mahiru, I am the mother of Olivia"

„Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Karein"

„Let's go home," my mother decided, and went to the car.

When we arrived at tour car, Mahiru and I took the backseats. His orange hardshell case was stowed in the trunk and his backpack on his lap.

Suddenly, something moved in his backpack.

"Hfllmphl?" I made a wird noise and leaned down to Mahiru's backpack.

"Eh ?!" Mahiru stuttered.

"Your backpack. It moved," I said and stared at it.

"Oh, I totally forgot! My cat, Kuro, is in the backpack "

"What? Isn't it too tight and stuffy ...? "

"He is happy when he can sleep or eat. He is very lazy," he smiled.

"Well, then," I smiled too and the tension was gone, thankfully.

„I didn't know anything about a cat, Olivia!", my mother sounded a little angry.

"Ähh-uhmm ..."

"Kuro has never broken anything and he is houseclean, so you don't need to worry", Mahiru explained quickly.

"...Ok. Then it's alright. " I think I'll still be in real trouble ...

"We are together in my class, the 9a. I am sure that you will quickly find friends and if not, I'm still here!,"I tried to change the subject.

"Ok ... thanks?" Mahiru was a bit nervous about the second part.

_Oh, great Olivia. You said something strange, again._

„S-so-sorry if that sounded strange!" I looked ashamed at my feet.

"It's okay!", Mahiru hastily replied.

Then there was silence for the rest of the trip. After 15 minutes, we arrived at our home. We live in a 2-family house and in the back half. We have a large garden with a pond, a terrace and a conservatory. Our house has 2 floors. On the ground floor is the kitchen, a small bathroom, a conservatory and a large living room, where a table is.

On the first floor is my room, my parents, a "dressing room" where only closets stand in, and a large bathroom with a shower.

On the second floor , my sister used to live. This is Mahiru's room. It is large and has a small private bathroom with a shower.

"Here we are"

"The house looks really nice"

„We have a garden too, but let's bring your luggage to your room first. You have an entire floor for yourself and a private bathroom! "I smiled.

„Thank you!"

Then we went into the house and I showed Mahiru around.

"The staircase leads to your room. Furniture is already there. You can decorate it as you want. When you're done, or you need something, I am in my 's not bad if you forget to knock. Nobody knocks anyway... and I don't even have a key... how depressing "

Then I disappeared into my room.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the timetable. Today was Friday. Of course I didn't go to school today, because I picked up Mahiru. So I didn't suffer through physics and German. Jackpot! The only bad thing was, that I missed 2 hours of English, my favorite subject. At least it's weekend now, so I don't need to wake up at 7 am! This is probably the best thing about the weekend. Why does school start at 8 clock? But fortunately I don't have to get up too early, because my school is just about 2 kilometers away. I've even managed to reach it with my friend by bike in 3 minutes. If I walked it would take about 10 minutes or longer. But we had several bikes. My father, for example, has 2. One that he uses every day to go to the underground and one for leisure, if we do, for example, cycling or so. My mother also had a bike that she doesn't really uses. And then there was the old bike of my sister. But it was too broken and rusty. Accidents are inevitable.

Mahiru could therefore use the recreational bicycle, because I'm too lazy to walk to school, and you have to get up earlier.

The message tone of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. It was a message from the Whats App class-chat 9a. Then I remembered that I should ask if we got any homework.

And unfortunately, we had. In German we should write a scene analysis ... That's why I hate this subject. Where do you need a scene analysis in real life? Nowhere! In physics we had nothing, luckily. And in English only a grammar exercise, so it would not take very long. I would do the German homework probably in school during the break, as usual.

Then my eyes fell on a manga lying on my desk and I put it back in my collection, when I discovered all 6 volumes of Servamp.

"Fuck, I have to hide them. Perhaps Mahiru doesn't know that he comes from a manga ... "

I quickly grabbed the series and stuffed them in a drawer in my nightstand. Then I looked for my MacBook and continued watching Blue Exorcist. After 3 episodes there was a knock at my door.

"Yes?"

Mahiru came into my room.

"I just wanted to say that I'm done"

"Well, I think lunch should also be ready soon. My mother cooks spaghetti with tomato sauce! Yummy! Oh, do you have an allergy or something? "

"Not that I know. And the food sounds good, so simple "

I inhaled sharply. That sounds exactly like the Mahiru from Servamp! But then my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Food is ready!"

"Ok! We are coming! "I shouted back. The lunch went by pretty unspectacular. Mahiru told us something about himself and about Japan and my mother and I spoke about Germany and about us. But then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. In front of me were two of my friends, Jorina and Eva.

"We thought that we pay you a short visit. And, how is the exchange student? "Asked Eva. I was about to answer, but suddenly Mahiru stood beside me and smiled at the two.

"Hey, I'm Mahiru Shirota, nice to meet you"

The two introduced themselves and said that they lived very close, but then disappeared again.

"I have a bad feeling ..." I muttered softly to me. The two behaved normal ... too normal.


End file.
